How Does Love Happen?
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: Four sisters move to the Palmwoods and get an unexpected surprise and possibly some love.   I'm putting the rating as T just in case. And I know my summaries suck so please just check it out! Thanks!
1. Intro

How Does Love Happen?

**This is just an intro because I need 3 other girls. Please tell me as soon as you can! Thanks!**

Four sisters and their guardian cousin move to LA from Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin. They move to the Palmwoods to try to persue their careers in show biz. I need 3 other sisters. The first three people who reply get to be the sisters. (They need to be at least 15 younger than 18)

Other people who answer will be minor characters that may become major.

Info needed:

Name: (just first and middle; since they're sisters they have to have the same last name)

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Afraid of:

Looks:

Style: (emo, goth, punk, country, etc.)

Fave color:

Career: (actor, singer, dancer, etc.)

BTR guy: Pick 3

Other info you want to include:

**Here's my character:**

Name: Christa Lee Mariah Jones

Age: 16 ½

Birthday: May 4th

Personality: Nice, smart, quiet, fun loving and somewhat hyper

Bio: Christa has gotten straight A's all her life and loves to hang out with her family and friends and loves to chat of FaceBook and Youtube. She loves to write stories.

Likes: dogs, writing, reading vampire/mystery/supernatural books, watching TV, hanging out w. friends

Dislikes: some kinds of meat, the preps/populars, bees, and rap music, football

Afraid of: Spiders and snakes, and crowded/enclosed spaces

Looks: brownish-red shoulder length hair, blue-green eyes, freckles, purple giant hoop earrings she always wears

Style: a mix of pop and country

Fave color: Purple

Career: Acting

BTR guy: James (1st), Kendall (2nd), Carlos

**Their 22 year old cousin**

Name: Melissa Christen Jones

Age: 22

Birthday: March 21st

Personality: Responsibly, loves to go to the beach, kind, gives advice

Bio: Melissa graduated school with good grades. She went to college for 2 years for design before saying she'd take the girls to LA.

Likes: Florida, relaxing, reading Nicholas Sparks, cooking, and being outside

Dislikes: liars, cleaning, spiders, snakes

Afraid of: none that's known of

Looks: Short wavyish blonde hair. Bright blue eyes, and some small freckles.

Style: Casual/country

Fave color: blue and brown

Career: Design, fashion designer


	2. Chapter 1

How Does Love Happen?

**Characters:**

**Christa and Melissa- mine**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8321**

**Abigail- Abby1234**

**Ally- APlovesKendall55**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Christa's POV~

We pulled into the parking lot of the rumored best place for kids who want to be famous. Cousin Mel pulled into a spot and our rental car stopped.

"Yes! Finally, eek! I can't wait to see our room." Abigail said, happily.

"Whoa, too much happy. Calm down, Abby." Maribelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, give her a break." I said, laughing. "This all new to us!"

We all walked into the lobby with looks of disbelief on our faces.

"No. Way." Abby said, looking around with wide eyes.

Two girls about our age walked up to us. The one had brownish blonde hair, a little past her shoulders, and her nose pierced but she had a scar running down her cheek. The other girl looked a little bit older than her (she was really, REALLY tall!) and had wavy black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," They both said at the same time.

"It's so nice to have more people here!" The curly haired girl said, excitedly. "My name's Yara."

The other girl smiled. "I'm Ashley, it's nice to meet you."

We all smiled and shook hands.

"I'm Christa Jones. These are my three sisters, Maribelle, Abigail, and Allie and our cousin Melissa."

"You can call me Abby." Abby said, smiling.

"Hey, do you guys want to meet some of the other people?" Yara asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, sure-" Maribelle said but was interrupted by Melissa.

"First, they have to take their things up to their rooms."

"Aw… you sound just like mom." Abigail whined.

"Well, I am your guardian now. So I might as well give a speech." She said, while we were getting into the elevator.

"Oh no…" We all groaned. This wasn't going to be good.

"Okay, first off, I guess you can date… but no rock stars! You better not have sex either because I am not going to raise anyone's kid. Also-" Thankfully, Maribelle interrupted.

"Chill, Mel. I don't think any one of us is going to have sex anytime soon."

"Okay, okay. That's good." Melissa said, letting out a deep breath. I shook my head and laughed. I'm not entirely sure if Mel believed us. Our elevator stopped at floor J and we (my sisters) pushed towards the door at the same time that we all tumbled out.

"My, my, my girls." Melissa said, shaking her head. "Come on, our apartment is 5J."

"How about a race?" Abby asked. "First to the door gets the best bed."

"YOU'RE ON!" Maribelle, Ally, and I said. Before anyone said go, we took off down the hall. Abby made it there first because of her being in front of us.

"That's screwed up." Maribelle muttered, angrily.

We walked into the apartment and… wow. The apartment was amazing! The kitchen and living room were connected and the bedrooms and bathrooms were against the halls. From the living room, led a door to a balcony that was over an AH-MAZING pool.

"Where are the bedrooms at?" Abby asked. "I need to take my pick."

"No fair…" Ally whined. "I want a bedroom with a nice view."

"Girls… I guess I didn't tell you." Melissa said, hesitantly.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Well, the apartment only has two bedrooms. One for me… and one for the four of you."

"How are we supposed to share a bedroom?" We demanded.

"It's a two bunk-bed room and it has its own balcony and bathroom!" Melissa replied.

"I call top bunk!" Abby said, running down the hall.

When we walked back to the bedroom, Abby already had her stuff around the room and was relaxing on the top bunk.

"I call the other bunk!" Ally said, happily.

"No way, sis!" Maribelle said. "The top bunk is mine."

I tried to tune them out but that was pretty much impossible. So I looked around the room. There were two desks, a flat screen TV on the wall, a small laptop on one desk, and there was a mini fridge in the corner.

"It's mine!" Ally said.

"No, mine!" Maribelle growled.

"Just shut up will you?" I raised my voice. "You both can have the bottom bunks until you can be nice."

"But you hate the top bunk." Abby stated.

"Yes…" I mumbled. "But I don't want them to fight on our first night."

Maribelle and Ally looked at each other. "Well… I guess you can have the top bunk…" Ally said, looking away.

"Okay, thanks!" Maribelle said and climbed up the ladder quickly.

"Hey! You were supposed to say 'No Ally, you can have the bed.'" Ally said, unhappily.

"Boo-hoo." Maribelle mimicked. "Take the bottom bunk."

We unpacked and put away our clothing. Thankfully, our closet was a walk-in and was pretty big. After everything was in its rightful place, we walked (well… I guess ran) back into the living room.

"Mel, we finished unpacking… can we please go look around with Yara and Ashley?" I asked.

"Well… I guess…" Melissa said, thinking. "But be back before supper or else you have to make your own food."

We really didn't hear what she said because we ran out of the room and took off towards the elevators.


	3. Chapter 2

How Does Love Happen?

**CHARACTERS:**

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMegan**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8321**

**Abigail- Abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

~Christa's POV~

The elevator doors opened and we ran out. "ASHLEY! YARA! WE'RE READY!" We yelled, running through the lobby like extremely crazy people.

"HEY!" A chubby guy yelled. "Quiet down, I'm trying to watch a soap opera here." He walked back into his office and he slammed his door.

Ashley and Yara walked up then and laughed. "You already made Mr. Bitters hate you." They said, at the same time.

"Well… I hate him back then." Maribelle said, simply.

"So what do you want to show us first?" Abby asked.

"Well, how about you meet some residents?" Yara asked.

"Sure!" We all said.

They led us out to the pool area and it looked even better close up. Ashley pointed to a guy who reminded me of a hippie and some girls around him. "That's Guitar Dude and his groupies."

"What's up, what's up, what's up?" Guitar dude sang.

"Hey, Guitar Dude!" Yara said and Ashley waved.

We continued on towards a girl who was dressed in a costume and was saying her lines dramatically. "That's Camille." Yara said.

"I'd stay away when she's acting." Ashley added.

A girl and boy about the ages of 10 came up to us. "Hey," The girl said. "My names Katie."

"I'm Tyler." The red-headed boy said.

"Tyler acts because his mom makes him." Ashley informed us.

"Oh, I saw you in that juice box commercial!" Allie exclaimed.

Three girls walking in slow motion (what the heck?) stopped in front of us.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired one asked.

"I'm Christa." I said. "That's Allie, Abby, and Maribelle." I pointed.

"That's Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer." Yara said, pointing to each one.

"All three of their names are Jennifer?" Maribelle exclaimed.

"Yeah," The curly haired, black Jennifer said.

The brown haired Jennifer was looking Abby over. "Hey, she's pretty. Can she sing?"

"Um… yeah, I can sing." Abby said, nervously.

The blonde haired Jennifer smiled. "Good, come with us." And they took her to a table near the pool.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Who knows…" Ashley trailed off. "They're completely random."

We walked back inside and we sat down. I was looking around and I found a vending machine.

"FRUIT SMACKERS!" I creamed running towards the machine. Allie grimaced and Maribelle started to laugh.

While I was screaming, another joined mine. It was male and it was screaming the same thing. "FRUIT SMACKERS!" Before I made it to the machine, I collided with the male voice.

"Oh, sorry." We both said, looking into each other's eyes.

~Abby's POV~

I had no idea why the Jennifer's brought me over with them.

"Um… can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked, confused.

"You're here for your talent right?" The blonde Jennifer asked.

"Um… yeah, I sing." I answered, still confused.

"Well, then we're going to make you look like a singer." The brown haired Jennifer said, pulling out a make-up bag and handed me a mirror.

"I don't wear much make-up." I told them. I wasn't sure if I could trust them. I looked into the mirror. "Ugh… but my hair is messed up!" Did I just say that out loud?

"Well, you can use my lucky comb if you want." A comb was stuck in front of my face. I looked up and it was a very, very hot guy with longer brown hair.

"Uh… t-thanks." I stuttered. "I'm Abby Jones."

"You're welcome, Abby. I'm James Diamond. I'm from a band."

I started to brush my hair but stopped when I heard him say that. "Are you from Big Time Rush?"

"Yep, you've heard of us?"

"YES!" I screeched. "Oops, sorry." I blushed. "My sisters say I obsess too much."

"No, it's fine. Can I meet your sisters?"

~Christa's POV~

I blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." He was a really cute boy. He had dark hair and tan skin.

"It's fine. That's why I wear this helmet." He said, hitting his helmet.

I laughed. "That's nice. So I'm guessing you like Fruit Smackers?"

"Yep, they're my favorite snack but Mr. Bitters keeps jacking the price up."

"Oh, really?" I frowned. "He doesn't seem nice."

"Don't worry I got the password for the machine. Now what's your name? I'm Carlos Garcia." He held out his hand.

"My name's Christa-Lee Jones. I hate the Lee part though, I have such a long name…" I glowered.

"It can't be that bad." He said, pushing the buttons on the vending machine.

I looked at him. "Christa-Lee Mariah Jones." I stated.

"Whoa, that is long." He handed me the fruit smackers and smiled.

"Aw, thanks but you didn't need to. I don't want you to waster your money."

"Nah, it's fine. I can make the price 1 cent. Now floor what do you live on?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

I looked over at Maribelle, who was reading a magazine on the couch. "MARIBELLE! WHAT FLOOR DO WE LIVE ON?" Everyone was looking at me annoyed. Maribell rolled her eyes and yelled back.

"5J! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. WE WERE JUST THERE!"

"5J," I said, grinning.

"No way! That's the floor the guys and I are on too!" Three other boys and Abby walked in.

Ashley motioned them over and Yara motioned me and Carlos over.


	4. Chapter 3

How Does Love Happen?

***NOTE! After this, I have no idea when the next part will be up. I have another story called A Big Time Rush Story: Fame & Fortune as well as school work so I'll do my best at getting it up soon! **

**Christa and Melissa- TwilightfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Allie's POV~

Christa and Abby were already getting hit on, isn't the world funny. Ashley and Yara motioned these incredibly hot guys over towards us.

"You guys, this is James Diamond," She pointed to the guy by Abby. "Carlos Garcia," The guy who just flirted with Christa. "Kendall Knight," A cutie with big eyebrows and blondish brown hair. "And Logan Mitchell." Logan had black hair and seemed very friendly.

"Nice to meet you." We all said, shaking their hands.

~Christa's POV~

It was pretty amazing! We were already meeting famous people and one was hitting on me! He was so cute, I couldn't resist falling for him.

"So, now you pretty much know everyone!" Yara said, excitedly.

The boy called Logan was looking at what Maribelle was reading. "Whatcha reading?"

Maribelle looked surprised. "Um… well… uh… you know, it was just here. It's one of those things that help you solve your problems… I guess."

Logan smiled and said "Do you mind if I look too?"

~Maribelle's POV~

Wow, he actually wanted to talk to me and read the same magazine I was reading. Back home, people tended to not get super close to me and I could have cared less… but this was different.

"Sure," I said, cracking a small smile.

He sat down beside me and a few minutes later a girl in a ridiculous outfit came over and slapped Logan across the cheek.

How can you be cheating on me?" She cried. "I thought you loved me and you're breaking my heart!"

"Camille… CAMILLE!" Logan yelled. "Just stop! You're acting that's all. I feel no feelings for you."

Logan had no feelings for her? So does that mean…? No not possible…

"Logan… you like _THAT thing_?" Camille put her nose up in disgust.

"Camille, why can't you be nice? I'm not going to like you if you're not nice to my friends."

"Logan…" She whined.

"Seriously, Camille?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, that's just mean." Yara stated.

"How about you leave Camille?" Kendall offered.

"Yeah, the door's that way," Carlos pointed to the opposite direction mainly because he was holding Christa's hand. "I mean… that way."

"Whatever," Camille pouted and then glared at me. "You'll pay b**ch so you better watch out."

~Christa's POV~

Wow, that was really unexpected. No one messes with my family and I knew Maribelle wasn't going to take Camille's crap. Neither were us… and obviously the guys and Yara and Ashley. Carlos motioned for me to follow him, to who knows where. After we got a little farther away from our friends, I got too curious and had to ask where we were going.

"Carlos, can you please tell me where we're going?"

"Um… to the roof…"

"What the- did you just say roof?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah… actually you can see the pool really good from there… and I want to talk to you."

"Talk? To me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep," He kissed me on the cheek while he led me up to the roof.

~Abby's POV~

Who did that Camille girl think she was? Being mean to my sister like that! Obviously one of the many faces of Hollywood turned bad.

James looked at me curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

He startled me and I shook my head. "That girl. She was so mean to Maribelle."

"Yeah, well Camille, has a temper." James said.

"Ha, no James, it's called PMS." Ashley said, glaring at where Camille left.

"She's just WAY obsessed with Logan." Yara said. "A little too much…"

"If she bugs me again, I swear, I'll punch her in the face." Maribelle said, making a fist.

"Don't worry," Kendall reassured Maribelle. "She won't bug you anymore."

"Okay, that's good." Allie said, sighing with relief. "I really want this to be a memorable experience for us."

"I'm sure it will be." Logan said, happily and then looked around. "Hey… where's Carlos?"

Us girls looked around too. "Christa's not here either!" I exclaimed.

The guys looked at each other and grinned and laughed.

"Carlos has a girlfriend!"


	5. Chapter 4

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- TwilightfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Maribelle's POV~

"That was quick," I said, rolling my eyes while my sisters laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder what Melissa will say?" Abby said, thinking of some of the possibilities.

~Christa's POV~

Carlos took my hand and lifted me up onto the roof. "Here we are," Carlos said.

I gasped in amazement. "This is beautiful!"

"Yeah, Kendall used to take Jo up here… until she broke up with him." Carlos stated.

"Why'd she do that?" I asked. "Kendall seems like a nice guy."

"He is, but he thought Jo was cheating on him with Jett, so she said it was over."

"Wow, this place is truly amazing. I think I'm going to like L.A."

"Yeah, and this is a perfect place to get to know you better." Carlos grinned.

~James's POV~

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Abby. She was pretty and was going to be a singer. That was really cool, but I'm not sure how I was going to talk to her. She didn't seem like someone who would like… like me.

~Kendall's POV~

The girls seemed pretty amazing. Christa was off somewhere with Carlos, James seemed to be flirty with Abby, Logan seemed to like Maribelle, and I have a tiny spark of feeling for Allie… although I can't help but feel something for Maribelle… I don't know if it was a big brother feeling since what Camille did or what.

~Christa's POV~

"Y-you want to get to know me better?" I stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?" Carlos asked, curiously. "I'll back off, if you want me to…"

"Wait… what? NO!" I said, grabbing his hand but that caused me to fall over somewhat.

He caught me in his arms. "You're pretty you know that?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't even try to flatter. That's So not true."

"Yes, it is." Carlos insisted. "Are you going to be a singer?"

"Mm… nope. Acting is more of my thing," I told him. "I sound like a dying cow."

"You probably don't sing like a dying cow." He told me. "Do you like hockey?"

"Yeah… I haven't watched it lately and I used to play until I was 11."

"Cool…" he trailed off, embarrassedly.

"Why all of us sudden are you quiet?" I asked him, curiously, grabbing his hand.

He kissed me. "That's why," He said, his face was on fire.

"Nah, it's fine. I like you." I joked.

We kissed some more as the sun was starting to set. I heard people clamber up the sets and "Ooh…"

I pulled away from Carlos. "Really you guys?" I said, to my sisters and Ashley and Yara.

Carlos looked upset. "Couldn't you guys have waited a few more minutes?"

"Carlos and Megan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, 1st comes love, then comes marriage…" My sisters started to sing.

"You guys are so immature…" I said, shaking my head.

Allie looked at her watch. "Hey, we better get back to the apartment or who knows what Melissa will think we're doing."

"Oh great…" Maribelle grimaced. "I don't want to hear anymore of her stupid rules."

"What kind of rules?" Logan asked, smiling at Maribelle.

"Oh, you do not want to know." Abby said, seriously.

Everyone walked us up to our apartment. I hugged Carlos quickly and then we all headed in… or so I thought.

~Abby's POV~

I was about to walk in the door when James stopped me quietly.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I grinned. 'What do you need?"

"Well… um… I just kind of wanted to…" James trailed off.

"Come on, James, you can trust me." I reassured him.

He took a breath and tried again. "I kind of… l-like you." He grinned.

"You like me?" I was confused.

He kissed me. "I like you,"

"Oh," I nodded. "I get it. Yes,"

"Yes what?" It was his turn to be confused.

"I like you too." I turned around and headed through the door. Just in time I expect.

~Melissa's POV~

I couldn't help but rant and complain to them. I tried to be a fun cousin but sometimes you can't help but worry, especially when you hear about all the crime in LA.

"Where do you think you girls were?" I demanded an answer.


	6. Chapter 5

How Does love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- TwilightfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Allie's POV~

"Well, we were you know…" I trailed off.

"We were hanging out at the pool…" Abby said.

"Doing things…" Christa murmured.

"Yeah, things." Maribelle said, nodding along with us.

"That is the utter most _ridiculous _thing I **ever **heard!" Melissa said, impatiently. "Now tell me the truth now or I will give more rules and responsibility will be GONE!"

"That is bull-" Maribelle started to say but Christa interrupted her.

"We were hanging out with the guys of BTR." She said.

"BTR?" Melissa asked, not knowing who they were.

"They're a band. You know, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia." I stated.

"And they are incredibly HOT!" Abby said, grinning.

"You were hanging out with boys?" Melissa practically screeched.

"Not all boys have sex on the mind.' Christa said, angrily. She most likely said that because she liked Carlos.

"Yeah," Abby added, looking upset. What did James do out there?

"Girls…" Melissa said through clenched teeth. "Just go to your room, please."

"Whatever," Maribelle said, turning right away. "Anything's better but this room."

Everyone turned to leave and Melissa tried to stop me from leaving.

"Allie, what happened out there?" She asked me. "I can always trust you."

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked enraged. "That'd I betray MY sisters and tell YOU what happened? Well, you know what; we didn't do anything wrong so you don't need to know." And I ran out of the room into our bedroom.

~Christa's POV~

Allie slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed. This must not have turned out good. I sat down beside her and looked sympathetically.

"What did she want out there?"

"She wanted me to give up what we were doing!" Allie said, stressed.

"Why that little…" Maribelle said, angrily under her breath.

"Hey!" I said, turning to face Maribelle. "She's still our cousin but she has to be our guardian."

"But it's _not fair_!"

"I know but think…" I paused. "_She _was the one who brought us here."

"That is true," Abby pointed out.

We said no more about it for awhile and we just sat there. Maribelle turned on the MTV Music Videos. Abby pulled out a book. Allie and I sat on my bed just staring at the wall and texting. Well, I wasn't texting but I was thinking about a special someone…

~Carlos's POV~

Today was a pretty good day… for all of us. I know James liked Abby. He was saying that they kissed. Well, I beat him to it for once!

"So what are we doing later?" Kendall asked us.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to see those girls again!" Logan said. Did he have a crush on one of them?

"Well, I want to see-" James started to say.

"Abby!" I said, making fun of him and sticking my tongue out at him.

'Well… you want to see," James started to say.

"Christa!" All 3 of them said.

"Yeah, it's true." I grinned, just thinking about her.

~Yara's POV~

Ashley and I were sitting at the pool singing along with Guitar Dude. It was really fun to do. After the song was over, I turned to tell Ashley something.

"Hey, Ash, we should get the girls down here!" I told her, excitedly.

"That's a pretty good idea. What room did they say they're in?" Ashley asked.

"Um… it was something with a J…" I was trying to remember.

"10J… 9J… 1J…" Ashley murmured.

"4J… 3J… 5J!" I exclaimed. "It's 5J!"

We left the pool area and we headed to the elevators. I pushed the J button and we hurried in. When the elevator stopped, we practically ran out to 5J's room.

Ashley knocked on the door and called through. "Maribelle? Allie? Abby? Christa?"

Another woman, which I think was their cousin, opened the door. "Hello… Can I help you?"

"Are Christa, Maribelle, Allie, and Abby there?" I asked her, kindly.

Her face darkened somewhat, it seemed. "Mmhm… what do you want?"


	7. Chapter 6

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- TwilightfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Ashley's POV~

Uh oh, something must have happened to get Melissa upset. She had seemed so nice when we first met her.

"We were wondering if they would like to come down to the pool with us." I said, wanting to get out of there right away.

"Their room is down the hall to the left across from the laundry room." Melissa said, bitterly.

"Thank you," Yara and I both said and we took off down the hall.

We knocked on the door and the angry voice of Maribelle replied. "What do you want?"

'It's Ashley," I said.

"And Yara," She added. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Allie called and we heard footsteps unlock the door. Allie opened the door for us. "Hi,"

The other girls waved to us. "Hey Yara, Ashley."

"What happened between you and Melissa?" I asked, curiously.

~Christa's POV~

So they could notice that there was a feud going on… great… just what we needed.

"It's nothing," Abby said, quickly. Obviously I wasn't the only one who didn't feel like explaining things.

"No, she's being a jerk." Maribelle retorted. "She thinks if we hang out with boys, it's bad."

"She's just over-protective." I said, trying to make them see Melissa wasn't entirely horrible.

"She was trying to get me to turn against my sisters!" Allie said, angrily. "My own flesh and blood… somewhat!"

"Wow, that's just not fair!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, but oh well… I'm not coming out of here." Maribelle said.

"Not even to see the guys?" Yara asked, curiously.

"Well… maybe…" She grinned. "Christa will want to see _Carlos_."

I blushed and then grinned. "And Abby will want to see James!"

They shook their heads. "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to head down to the pool and listen to Guitar Dude and his followers."

"That'd be cool!" I said, enthusiastically. "Come on, it'd be fun."

"Yeah, it would. I'll come." Abby grinned.

"Me too," Allie added.

"Sure, sounds good. As long as I don't have to see Mel." Maribelle said, disgusted.

"We'll hide you from her." I joked.

"Whatever, just make sure I can't see her."

We walked out of the room and to my surprise- and Maribelle's, Melissa wasn't around. It made me wonder where she was.

"So, what does Guitar Dude actually do?" Allie asked.

"What he always does, play guitar and sing." Ashley told us.

"Oh, okay… are the guys going to be there?"Abby wondered.

All of us grinned and Yara and Ashley laughed. "Most likely."

"Yay!" She said, happily.

"So are you and James dating?" I asked her.

"You and Carlos are… so I don't know… I guess…" Abby said unsure. "He's never really said."

"Well… you should ask him." Allie said.

We arrived in the lobby and could hear a guitar playing and voices singing all around. We walked out, sat down, and joined the singing. Well… I really didn't sing because my voice didn't sound the best. It was a nice time, we met some more people from the Palmwoods and I could make out the figure of the guys in the lobby.

~Kendall's POV~

We got back from rehearsal and saw the new girls by the pool singing. I could make out their voices, being that I was used to everyone else's. The girl with the red hair, Maribelle I believe, had a nice voice. She was pretty too… but I knew Logan liked her. Maybe over time she… or he… would understand.

~James's POV~

The guys and I went out to the pool to hang out with everyone out there. And to my liking- Abby was there, looking stunning as ever. By the way she sung, she had an amazing voice also.

"Hey, Abby." I grinned when I walked up to her.

She blushed and smiled back. "Hey, James,"

~Logan's POV~

I walked up to Maribelle. "You sing really good," I told her.

She looked surprised. "Really? You think so?" She asked. "Tell me the truth."

"No, I'm serious. You and your sisters have serious music potential. We could take you to Gustavo." I offered.

"Well… Christa was just mouthing. She can't sing," Maribelle laughed. "I'll think about it."

~Carlos's POV~

I overheard Maribelle say Christa couldn't sing when I was walking over to her.

"Hey, sweetie," I said, kissing her.

"Carlos!" She exclaimed happily and she hugged me. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. So do you like to sing?" I asked her, nonchalantly.


	8. Chapter 7

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- TwilightfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Christa's POV~

"Um…" I looked sheepishly at Carlos. "Define 'singing'."

"You know like… this." Carlos grinned and picked me up and swung me around and started to sing a part of _Boyfriend. _

"If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl I swear…"

"That was really good." I said, hugging him tightly. "But I can't sing like that."  
"Why not?" He asked, curiously. "Anyone can sing,"

"Not her," Maribelle said, walking us to us with a grin on her face.

"Mari…" I grinned back and shook my head. Oh, my sisters…

~Abby's POV~

"So… what did you want?" I asked him, sweetly. I think I was falling for him every second more I see him.

"Well… I just wanted to talk… to you." He flashed that famous grin of his. I couldn't help but fall for him more…. Was that even possible?

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're pretty awesome." He smiled and then looked nervous. "Abby…"

"What James?" I asked, sweetly.

"Well… Abby… I was wondering… would you go out with me?"

"What?" I freaked out. It was the good kind of freaking out but James took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you say-" I broke him off with a kiss.

"Do you think I'd say no if I did that?" I asked him and hugged him.

~Maribelle's POV~

I grinned at Carlos and Christa as they walked away. I laughed because Carlos was taking her off for "singing lessons". More like "kissing lessons" and lip warm-ups. I chuckled to myself and thought about what Logan said to me.

"Real talent?... Nah…" I mumbled to myself.

"What about real talent?" Allie asked me.

"Oh, Logan was saying how we got some real talent. He heard us singing with Guitar Dude and said that he might be able to get us a singing deal." I told her.

"No way! How cool would that be?"

"I don't know," I said, unsure.

"Come on, Mari, you know you want to be a singer. You're role models are Hayley Williams and Lacey Mosley." Allie looked at me hard. "I know you want to."

"Yeah, I guess I do…" I'll go find him.

"Yay!" Allie grinned, victorious. "I want to come!"

I had a feeling she just wanted to talk to Logan or Kendall. I had a crush on Kendall and somewhat Logan but Allie had a major one on both.

We walked over to Logan and Kendall… oh great… and I paused. I wasn't sure if I entirely wanted to go over there right now.

Allie looked at me. "Come on,"

~Carlos's POV~

I took Megan to one of Bitters big supply closets.

"A supply closet?" She asked, eying me.

"So no one can hear you if you say you sing as bad as you do." I answered.

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Right…"

We walked inside…

~Abby's POV~

"Did Carlos and Christa just walk into a closet?" I asked, James while we were sitting on the couches in the lobby.

"Um… I don't know." James said, obviously not paying attention to them. "I'm only paying attention to you."

And then we kissed…

~Allie's POV~

The guys looked at us.

"So you're serious?" Logan said, looking at me and Maribelle.

"Yeah," We both answered. "Singing is a passion to us."

"That sounds great!" Kendall grinned. "But are you sure you want to work with Gustavo?"

"Hey, he can't be worse than Maribelle on her bad days." I looked at Maribelle sheepishly.

"Not nice," Maribelle glared but lightened up. "But true."

'So it's a deal?" Logan asked.

"It's a deal," We both answered.


	9. Chapter 8

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- TwilightfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Logan's POV~

I wanted to talk to Maribelle alone. Allie was just smiling at Kendall… she must like him.

"Hey, Kendall. Have you seen Carlos?" I asked, casually.

"No, I haven't…" Kendall trailed off in thought.

"I haven't seen Christa either…" Allie mused. "Do you want to help me find them?" She asked Kendall.

Please say yes, please say yes, I thought.

"Yeah, I guess…" He replied and they headed into the lobby.

"And then there were two," Maribelle said.

~Maribelle's POV~

Logan was looking down. If he had something to say, he should say it now because I didn't like the idea of Allie being alone with Kendall.

"Um… can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure," I answered.

"Well… would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked, shyly.

I had nothing against Logan. He was my second favorite guy in the band but I loved Kendall… I guess I could try it with Logan.

"Sure," I answered and gave him a small smile.

~Christa's POV~

The supply closet was pretty spacious. Carlos and I were looking shyly at each other.

"So about those singing lessons…" I trailed off.

He grinned. "Of course… well first… we got warm up your lips."

I grinned back at him. "Warm up my lips? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"This," He said, and brought me to him and we started to kiss.

~Abby's POV~

Kendall and Allie came in asking us if we saw Christa and Carlos at all.

"Yeah, they went into that supply closet." I said, pointing towards it.

"The supply closet?" Both Kendall and Ally asked, their eyebrows rose.

We all walked to the door of the supply closet and Kendall opened it.

"Whoa, Carlos!" James exclaimed.

"What do we have in here?" Allie, Kendall, and I asked.

~Christa's POV~

I pulled away from Carlos and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, you guys." I waved.

"So these are your 'singing lessons'?" Abby joked.

"I taught you well." James stated, nodding approvingly at Carlos.

"And what exactly were you doing that's related to singing?" Allie asked.

"Lip warm-ups," I answered, grinning.

Carlos nodded and they all laughed at us.

"What's so funny?" A voice from behind them all asked.

They moved aside and it was Maribelle and Logan.

"Whoa, Christa! Smooching with Carlos in the closet?" Maribelle raised her eyebrows at me.

I looked at all of them. "We can never say anything like this to Cousin Mel." I said, seriously. "She will seriously kill us."

"You're secret is safe with us." The guys grinned.

Carlos and I walked out of the closet holding hands.

"I wonder if Mel has calmed down yet." Abby mused.

"I really don't give a sh-" Maribelle was cut off when Mr. Bitters walked by, giving us a look.

~Camille's POV~

That d*mn b**ch. Logan too easily fell under her spell. He was supposed to like me! And only me!

Time to get Logan to remember who he _really _loves and that means time to kill… I mean bug Maribelle and her sisters.

I wonder how I should start…?


	10. Chapter 9

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

**Note: I am someone having Author's Block for this series so sorry for not updating too often. But I will never stop writing this!**

~Abby's POV~

Mel wasn't too mad when we went back upstairs, just a little grumpy.

Over the next few days, it was a daily routine, we saw the boys, hung out, and worked on being discovered. But something was different when Maribelle walked in pretty peeved off.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked from her laptop, not bothering to look up.

"It's that Camille b***h, that's what's up!" Maribelle said, angrily.

"What did she do?" I asked, curious about what had happened.

"She's started spreading rumors about me about how I was an "ex con" or that I sounded like "a dying cat that got stabbed in the leg."

"Are you going to punch her? Please, don't say you're going to punch her." Allie asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am going to punch her. Thanks for reminding me." Maribelle said, and walked back out the door.

"Thanks, Allie. Now we have to go stop her." Christa said, sighing and got off her laptop.

~Maribelle's POV~

I knew exactly where Camille was. Boy, this was going to be fun. I walked down to the lobby, stealthily. I hid behind a plant and watched as Camille went to the pool and sat down at the far end.

"Camille!" I said, madly.

She turned around and grinned evilly… but then I punched her and her nose started to bleed.

"That's what you get for talking about me. So stay away if you know what's good for you." I spat and then walked away. All eyes were on me.

~Logan's POV~

Everyone was abuzz about what Maribelle did to Camille. Camille was complaining and crying about her broken nose while Maribelle sat victorious with her sisters in her room while she texted me.

Camille just needed to back off. She was being a brat and she needed to stop. Even if that meant Maribelle punching her in the face.

~Christa's POV~

I was video chatting with Carlos. I know, stupid, because he lives next door but I couldn't leave and he said Gustavo might call them to record soon.

"Hey, baby, do you think you could come over tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, probably. Or do you want to go to the movies?" He winked.

"Movies," I said, firmly.

~The Next Day; Abby's POV~

I grinned when I saw James walk up to me. Oh, how I love him.

"Hey, babe." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart," He returned the kiss passionately. "what do you think of going to the beach tomorrow. Just you and me?"

"That would be great." I hugged him tight. "I love you,"

"I love you too. I got to go though. Gustavo wants me to practice harmonies." He made a gagging face and disappeared out the front door.

~Allie's POV~

I was really nervous. I was going to ask Kendall if he wanted to hang out tonight… alone.

"Hey, Kendall!" I said, cheerfully walking up to him.

"Hey, Allie… whatcha need?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I was just wondering…" I trailed off. How was I going to ask this?

"Wondering what?" He was still looking at me.

"Would you… l-like t-to… go on a…" I took a deep breath. "Date with me?"

~Kendall's POV~

She asked me out on a date? What was I going to say? I mean I liked Allie, she was really pretty but I had a tiny crush on Maribelle too. WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO?

"Uh… sure." I said, and gave her a small smile. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." And I left.

~Christa & Carlos's date; Carlos's POV~

I picked Christa up at her apartment and she looked really pretty. She had on grey skinny jeans and a purple shiny tanktop.

"You look great," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks," She blushed.

I rented a limo for us to take to the theater. Everyone was looking at us when we stepped out.

"Do you know what you want to see?" I asked her, grabbing her hand.

"Um… I don't care." She said. "Anything with you is fine."

~Christa's POV~

Carlos walked up to booth. "Two tickets for 'Little Fockers'."

"Ooh, that one seems great!" I said.

We headed for the snack stand.

"Jumbo popcorn and a soda?" He asked me.

"That's fine, but you don't need to waste money on me."

"Nah, anything for you." He kissed me. "We'll have a jumbo popcorn, two sodas, a box of skittles, cookie dough bites, and marshmallow chewies."

"Holy crap, Carlos. Are we going to eat all that?" I asked him, laughing.

Surprisingly we ate everything. Well mostly everything. We threw some food at people who 'annoyed' us. It was hilarious.

"That's the best movie I've seen in awhile." I told him, walking up to the limo.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Carlos asked.

"Are you still hungry?" I exclaimed.

" A little… is that bad?"

"Uh… no… how about we just go to that café?"

"Fine by me. Let's go."

It was the perfect date. I loved Carlos so much and he loved me. Nothing could ever ruin this.


	11. Chapter 10

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Camille's POV~

I've had it with her. She **CAN NOT **punch me in the nose without me getting revenge… so that's what I'm doing. I was in an old abandoned warehouse with 3 other girls. Josie Black, who had black hair with dyed strand of green and purple, her face was all pierced, and she wore black everywhere and loved Carlos. Rae Richmond, who had bleach blonde hair, in the emo style, with brown through it and she wore colorful clothing plus she liked James. Last but not least, Shania Beahr, she was gangster and she liked Kendall, that's all I have to say.

They were all her for one reason, and one reason only… to take down Christa, Maribelle, Allie, and Abigail Jones.

"So you all know why you're here…" I started to tell my plan.

~Christa's POV~

I woke up the next morning and sighed happily. Yesterday was the perfect night. The rest of them were already up… I walked out into the living room in my PJ's and to my surprise, James was there with Abby.

I blushed red. "I didn't know you were here!" I looked down at my PJ's embarrassedly. "I'm going to go change."

~Abby's POV~

"I think you embarrassed her." I said, laughing.

'Hey, she didn't have to change." James said, leaning down to kiss me. "You look beautiful you know,"

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks, I can't wait for our date tonight!"

~On James & Abby's date; Abby's POV~

We were walking along the beach, holding hands. The sun was just starting to set… it was the perfect moment. Before we went to the beach, James took me to a small Italian restaurant. He seriously knows how to take someone on a date.

"James, this night has just been the best night of my life." I said, leaning against him.

"I'm glad." He grinned. "I really like you."

I blushed and giggled. "I love you,"

"I love you too." He said, and he kissed me.

After we broke apart, we watched the sun go down… and we kissed some more.

~Allie's POV~

I looked at myself I the mirror. I looked good… I hope Kendall though so too.

The doorbell rung and I practically sprinted to the door to open it. "Hey," I said, panting a little.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, *pant* I'm fine *pant* I was just running *pant* to the door." I laughed at myself. Kendall smiled and laughed some too.

We walked down to the lobby and walked down the street to a Pizza place combined with an arcade.

We ate some pizza and darted off to play foosball. I kept missing the targets. Stupid ball would only get the 10 pt. slot or no points.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kendall asked me, grinning.

I grinned back. "You can tell me I suck. I'm usually better, but hey, if you wanna help, go on ahead."

He walked over me and put his arms on my arms. "You swing back and let it roll, don't fling it. Like this," He showed me, using my hand.

It made it into the 40 point slot.

I glared at him and he grinned back, innocently. "Hey, I did nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered. I tried again and the ball made it into the 20 point slot. "I'm done," I said, in exasperation.

We walked over to the air hockey table. "Now here's something I'm good at."

"You're on." Kendall said.

We were tied, 2 games we won a piece.

"Another game?" He asked me.

"You're on."

After a hectic game, I won 10-8. "Ha, looks like you're buying tonight." I joked.

"You only got lucky!"

"Yeah, it does help when you say a model just walked in." I answered.

We walked out and to my surprise he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," I smiled and he headed back to the Palmwoods.


	12. Chapter 11

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Christa's POV~

All four of us were talking about the boys. Everyone seemed to have the best time ever. But Mel was still in a sour mood. It wasn't as bad as before, but still, it was bad. I think she was just thinking we might become irresponsible and get pregnant. We're not like the people from Jersey Shore. (NOTE: no offense to anyone who likes Jersey Shore!)

And Maribelle hasn't been the same… she won't tell us what's wrong but something is defiantly up.

"Mari, can't you tell us what's bugging you?" Abby asked.

We've gone through the same conversation at least 10 times.

~Maribelle's POV~

I couldn't tell them. I didn't want them in on this. If Camille found out, she would 'kill' them too. Bullcrap, though. Camille was getting nowhere near me unless she wants to get punched in the face.

I noticed I hadn't answered my sisters back. "Of course nothing is wrong. Just stop asking okay?"

They gave each other a look and then they changed the subject.

I got another text. I opened it and looked up at my sisters. "I'm going to go." I got up to head to the door.

"Logan?" Allie asked, curiously.

"Um… uh, yeah." I said as casually as possible and then I ran out of the room.

~Camille's POV~

I hadn't heard anything back from the slut who took my Logan. He's _my _Logan and always will be.

Josie, Rae, and Shania stood around me. We were ready to make the boys love us… even if it meant killing those other girls. The girls I found have murdered before too. Well… Josie killed her parents. Rae was known for killing old people, and Shania has just started murdering people… starting with her little sister, Fiona.

"When can we actually do it?" Rae whined.

Man, they could be so annoying… couldn't they shut up for just a little while?

"Yeah!" Josie agreed. "I love the feeling of their blood on my fingers." (Does that sound wrong?)

"We have to be patient!" I snapped. "We need to be ready at the right moment, and at the right time. We don't want the boys to know it's us! Or else they won't like us! Think for once, will ya?"

Shania rolled her eyes at me, thinking I didn't see her… but then she agreed with me. "Yeah, I think we want the guys NOT to think we're murderers."

Someone needs to NOT be a suck-up. That's what.

I tried to ignore them and I tried to think my plan throughout. But they could not _not_ be annoying.

"I want to kill them!" Josie yelled at Shania.

"No! That's not fair I deserve to!" Shania retorted.

"And why would that be?" Josie rose her eyebrows.

"I've only killed one person! I deserve to kill more!"

"You're inexperienced. That's a good reason for you _NOT_ to kill them." Josie grinned, feeling like she won.

"Will you just shut the hell up?" I screamed at them.

Everyone went silent, not wanting to mess with me right now… or else they might just end up in the ground with the Jones.

~Kendall's POV~

Logan, Carlos, James, Katie, and I were in our living room. We were going over what happened the past few days.

"So Logan… have you seen Camille lately?" I asked, as casually as possible. "I mean, she's always all over you."

"…And you're dating Maribelle now too!" Carlos piped up.

"You're dating someone?" Katie asked, somewhat shocked. "Camille is probably _really_ mad!"

"So what if she's mad?" Logan said. It didn't sound like he was not worried about it.

"We're just worried, bro." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Camille has a past of being… aggressive." Katie added.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short… I couldn't think of a really good way to end this. Any small ideas I can use?**


	13. Chapter 12

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Carlos's POV~

Christa and I arrived at the ice rink. I was going to teach her how to play hockey today.

"Carlos… I don't know about this." She said, hesitantly.

She stepped onto the ice, and before she fell, she grabbed onto my hand.

"C'mon, Christa! It's fun!" I pulled her up and I skated around her.

"Show off…" She muttered.

"Please? For me?" I pouted and gave her my best puppy-dog face.

She sighed and then grinned. "For you I guess…"

~Abby's POV~

James took his hands away from my eyes. "Surprise!" he exclaimed.

"A hair salon?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah!" He nodded. "We're getting your hair done!"

"My hair done? Seriously?" I gave him a look.

"Giovanna is the best stylist in LA. Plus, she uses 'Kuda products!" James informed me.

"Oh, boy." I said to myself.

I was actually kind of creeped out by what James was doing. He wanted me to get my hair done? It's kind of weird…

A girl, who must have been Giovanna, stepped up to us. "Hello, James. It's nice to see you again. And who is this pretty young lady?"

"This is my girlfriend, Abby! Isn't she perfect?" James replied.

I blushed, furiously. "James, I'm not perfect."

"You'd be perfect if you did something with your hair." Giovanna said.

Wow, did people really care so much about their hair in LA? Was 'Kuda such a big controversy?

"Um… okay?" I answered her.

She sat me down and started to mess around with my hair.

"You don't need much done, Abby. Just a trim and we'll add some 'Kuda products to your hair."

Here we go again… more 'Kuda.

~Christa's POV~

I kept falling down!

"C'mon, Christa! Get back up!" Carlos said, stand above me.

I was laying on my back and my head was throbbing.

"I don't want to…" I whined. "My head hurts!"

"Christa, that's why you should wear a helmet… like me!" He patted his head in emphasis.

"Carlos… no offense, but I don't like to wear helmets." I informed him. "They mess up my hair."

"You look good even if your hair is messed up!" Carlos said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He then kissed me gently.

"Let's go," He said, skating around me. "Now let's start a game."

"Oh boy!" I whispered to myself.

~Camille's POV~

"We're launching the plan next week girls." I told them all.

I let the news sink in. They were going to have to be ready and at their best.

The Jones girls will be gone in a week's time.

Life was then going to be good.


	14. Chapter 13

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

**Author's Note: This series should be ending soon. I admit this is not one of my best series. But I hope all of you like it anyways!**

~Allie's POV~

Abby was gone again today. This time James was going to teach her how to model.

Kendall was gone for the day. It made me upset but I got to hang out with my sisters. Well, Christa I guess.

Maribelle disappeared to some unknown place. Melissa was gone for the day to find a job also. So life would be good.

"So Christa what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well, since it's just us… how about a girl's day?" She asked.

We agreed on that. First we did manicures and pedicures. Then we had a chick flick movie spree. We watched Twilight, Letters to Juliet, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Mean Girls, and P.S. I Love You. Then we went on a shopping spree.

Not once did we see Maribelle.

While on our shopping spree, we stopped in Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle, Hot Topic, Claire's, J.C. Penney's, and Victoria's Secret.

"I wonder what Maribelle is doing." Christa said all of a sudden.

"Who knows… its Maribelle! She could be cussing someone out, she could be dating Logan, and she could be punching the crap out of Camille…" I started naming possibilities.

"Or she could be robbing a bank." Christa added.

"Robbing a bank?" I gave her a look.

"Hey, it's Maribelle! Who knows what she would do!" Christa defended her answer.

~Maribelle's POV~

I got another text from Camille… and this one had me worried.

She was threatening to shoot me and my sisters. I knew I should have said something or told the cops, but I didn't want them involved!

I could fight my own battles. I decided not to take her seriously… for now. I mean, she's an actress.

She must be pretty good at faking. So this has to be her faking… right?

If she said anything like it again though… I guess I would believe her.

She **was** going to stay away from my sisters and I.

~Katie's POV~

Mom said I was curious. Kendall said I was curious. Even the boys said I was curious. So maybe I was curious… but what's the harm about that?

I saw Camille go into an abandoned building across the street from the Palmwoods.

Why would she be going into an abandoned building? I thought to myself.

So I followed her. Yeah, I am curious.

I waited ten minutes to head after her. I didn't want her to think that I was following her.

I snuck up the steps, being extra careful not to make any noise. I didn't want to be caught.

Thankfully, the door was already open so I could sneak in. I hid behind a few boxes piled in the corner.

"Are you ready for your mission? You guys need to get ready!" Camille said to unknown people.

"To kill the Jones girls or whatever the frick their names are?" One girl with a very annoying voice asked.

"No, the ones where we kill the loves of our lives, of course the Jones girls!" Camille snapped.

She was planning on killing Maribelle, Christa, Allie, and Abby? That was crazy!

"We're starting the plan Friday night, that's when the Palmwoods is the most busy." Camille said.

(Just so you all know, it's Tuesday.)

I needed to get to the girls and the guys and tell them to go anywhere but the Palmwoods on Friday. I knew they would not listen though, but it's worth a shot.

"So then we can have Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall." One of the girls said.

"That is correct," Camille said. "We'll have another meeting Thursday morning."

Oh shoot. I needed to get out of here quick. I snuck through the open door and I dashed down the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could.

I ran to the Palmwoods to tell everyone what I heard.

**Author's Note: Please vote for the poll I have up! :D It will be the next series I make after How Does Love Happen, I Didn't Know You Loved Me, and the Fame & Fortune series is over.**


	15. Chapter 14

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Katie's POV~

"Why won't you guys believe me?" I exclaimed, angrily.

"Because, Katie, it doesn't sound like Camille." Logan said.

"Logan, when you dated her, she was a crazy psycho!" I exclaimed.

"Since I've met her, I've got the impression that she's a crazy, manipulative, psychotic, b**chy, slutty killer." Maribelle said, naming each one of her fingers.

"Killer?" Christa raised her eyebrows.

"She's threatened to kill me a few times." Maribelle said, casually.

"She's threatened to kill you?" Abby and Allie yelled.

"Yeah, it's really no big deal." Maribelle said, brushing it off. "I thought she was joking."

"Uh… you should take that to the police! You want Camille caught don't you?" I said.

"Katie, you might have been mistaken. Camille wouldn't threaten to shoot someone." Logan said, shaking his head. "That doesn't sound like her.

I turned to my big brother. "Brother, you believe me, don't you?"

"Katie… I… I don't know. Camille always seemed so nice." Kendall said.

"Whatever you guys…" I turned around and walked away from them.

~Christa's POV~

"Maybe we should listen to Katie…" Abby said, looking around at all of us.

"Are you really worried?" Logan asked, in disbelief. "Camille wouldn't hurt a fly."

"So you're siding with Camille? Why do you believe her all of a sudden?" Maribelle screamed.

"I just don't believe it, that's all." Logan said. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is Logan! She threatened to kill me and you're siding with her!"

"It just sounds like you're jealous, Maribelle."

Carlos, Abby, Allie, Kendall, James, and I exchanged looks. This was not going to go well for Logan.

Maribelle was going to burst in five, four, three, two-

"You know Logan? Forget it! Think what you want! I want nothing to do with you right now!" Maribelle stormed off.

"Smart, Logan." James said.

~Kendall's POV~

Everyone pretty much went to hang out all by themselves then. Well except for Christa and Carlos and James and Abby.

"Do you want to go somewhere Kendall?" Allie asked me.

"Um… Allie? Can I be alone for a little bit?" I asked her as nicely as I possibly could.

Her face fell, slightly. "Yeah, it's fine Kendall. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah… later…" I said, quickly.

I left the Palmwoods and I went down to the beach. I was happy Maribelle was fighting with Logan, but I felt sorry because I didn't want to hurt Allie. She was so nice but still…

I noticed a girl with red hair sitting on a log farther down the beach.

I walked up to her. "Hey, Maribelle… are you crying?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

She wiped her eyes. "N-no… I-I'm fine." She looked away from me.

"You can tell me anything Mari," I said.

"W-why's Logan siding with C-Camille all of a sudden? W-what about me?" She asked.

"I don't know. Logan just believes in the goodness of people. Even a little too much…" I answered.

"Still… Camille is a-"

I interrupted her. "I get it." I smiled.

I grabbed her hand and I found a football lying in the sand. "You play?" I asked her.

"A little bit," She smiled. "I could totally beat you're a$$ at it."

"You're on then." I smiled back and threw the football.

We did that for pretty much the rest of the night. I felt at ease with her. After this night, I knew I was in love with Maribelle Jones…


	16. Chapter 15

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Wednesday Night; the beach~

~Christa's POV~

James, Abby, Kendall, Maribelle, Carlos, and I were watching the waves. It was weird, Maribelle and Logan didn't make up yet, and Allie mysteriously wasn't here.

Her and Kendall seemed to be growing apart too. But I noticed Maribelle and Kendall getting closer.

"Kendall, stop!" Maribelle squealed as Kendall dumped a bucket of water on her.

"Make me," Kendall grinned. He threw the bucket and took off down the beach.

Maribelle got up and ran after him.

"It kind of sounds like they're flirting with each other." Abby mused.

"It does, doesn't it?" I replied.

We watched as they chased each other, and then Maribelle tackled Kendall from behind, causing him and her to fly into the waves.

"Kendall's been somewhat avoiding Allie." James said. "He was talking in his sleep. He kept calling Maribelle's name."

"Really? That's cute! Even though, Allie likes him too…" Abby trailed off.

We all sat in silence thinking about all the trouble that could happen between Maribelle, Kendall, Allie, and Logan.

~Kendall's POV~

I flew into the water, and Maribelle flew on top of me.

We were laughing. I had the time of my life with this girl, I knew I was in love. In love with Maribelle Jones not Allie Jones…

"Sorry, K-Dawg," She grinned.

"Apology accepted." I said, looking up at her.

"That was payback just in case you didn't know though." She said, getting off of me.

I pulled her back down. "I kind of got the message,"

I did something I didn't think I would do, I leaned in and kissed her.

~Maribelle's POV~

I loved looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes ever.

I noticed him leaning in to kiss me. I was panicking… what do I do?

The simplest solution- let him kiss me.

I closed my eyes and let him.

And man, I'm glad I let him.

The truth was I was in love with Kendall Donald Knight… not Logan Phillip Mitchell.

~Abby's POV~

Kendall and Mari finally walked back over. They both were blushing and I'm sure all of us knew what was going on.

Maribelle's phone rang. She picked up and grimaced. "Hello, Logan?" She said bitterly.

Christa and I exchanged looks. This would probably not end well.

"Logan, how can I forgive you? It sounds like you still have feelings for Camille!" She yelled. Then her temper really sky-rocketed. "I AM NOT JEALOUS! SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME!"

"This is not good…" Christa muttered.

"You know what Logan? Side with Camille! I _**do not**_give a d*mn. This is the end for us." She hung up the phone angrily.

No one said anything more about the incident, and not to long after, we headed back to the Palmwoods.

Maybe it was true… maybe Camille was going to try and hurt us…


	17. Chapter 16

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Camille's POV~

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow night?" I asked them, looking around at all of them.

"Of course we are!" Josie said, grinning evilly.

"I'm ready to kill." Shania growled.

"Right… you'll have to keep your faces hidden because you want the guys to like you then. They won't like you if they figure out you killed their so-called loved ones." I answered, looking all of them in the eye.

"We know that, Camille. We're not stupid." Rae stated, glaring at me.

Sure whatever they think. They defiantly _**are **_stupid since they're following through with this plan.

If we manage to kill the Jones' girls, the boys will never like them.

Logan will still like me because, I'm staying hidden. Josie, Rae, and Shania can take the blame.

Yes, I was a backstabber. Like I care. This is how LA works. You have to be on top.

That's exactly what I was going to do. I was going to look like the good girl, the poster child while really… I'm a b**ch.

~Christa's POV~

"So… are you and Kendall a thing?" I asked, curiously.

Abby and I were curious. We wanted to know if Kendall was cheating on Allie with her sister. But Kendall was too sweet, he wouldn't do that.

"No…" Maribelle said, slowly. "I don't think so."

"Did Kendall break up with Allie?" Abby asked.

We haven't seen much of Allie lately. She always hid out in our room, slept in late, and always left when we wanted to hang out.

'I'm not exactly sure, to tell you the truth." Maribelle answered. "I think he wants to."

"I figured that much." What do you think Allie will do?" I mused.

"Who knows?" Abby muttered. "Allie's pretty unpredictable."

"Yeah, she is." We all agreed on that.

We were silent for a little bit. We had so many questions running through our head.

Then Abby asked the question that I was thinking. "Do you really love Kendall, Mari?"

Maribelle looked both Abby and I in the eye. "Yes, I really think I do. I love him. I've always loved him inside." Maribelle whispered.

"I think you're going to need to tell Allie." I stated.

~Kendall's POV~

"You really love Maribelle?" Carlos asked me.

Logan wasn't here. He made himself scarce after what happened last night.

"Yes, I really do." I answered him.

"What are you going to do about Allie though?" James asked.

"Well… I'm going to have to tell her." I answered.

I didn't want to hurt Allie. I loved her, but not as much as I did Maribelle.

I hated supposedly 'cheating' on Allie. I was going to need to talk to her. Tomorrow… tomorrow night.

"At least you're doing the right thing bud," Carlos said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Carlitos." I answered.

I was so thankful for my buds. They really helped me figure out things in my life.

**So isn't it a coincidence that Kendall is going to talk to Allie on the day that Camille and her girls are supposed to attack? This will not be good.**

**So whatcha guys think of this series?**

**Who's your favorite couple?**


	18. Chapter 17

How Does love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Allie's POV~

I was heading out in a three hours to talk to Kendall. He texted me, and he's been avoiding me lately. It made me wonder… did he really love me?

I could only hope he still did.

My sisters, especially Maribelle, were acting weird too. Maybe they knew what was going on.

How come I was the one left in the dust?

"Hey, Allie, are you going to head down to the pool later with us?" Abby asked, walking into the living room.

"Um… yeah, sure. I guess I will." I told her.

"Great," Abby said, and she left the room again.

I looked at the clock. 5:31. I guess I would figure out what Kendall wanted to tell me soon.

~Maribelle's POV~

I didn't consider myself a worrywart or superstitious. But I had a feeling I was going to be after this day. First off, it was Friday the 13th. That wasn't a good sign. Then if Katie was right, Camille as going to try to kill us today. Also not good.

Well, Camille wouldn't try it. We were going to be surrounded by people. The Palmwoods is always busiest on Fridays, especially Friday nights. Maybe that's what she wanted though… no one would know who shot. It would be too crowded.

I tried to forget about all that though. I was supposed to be happy today. Kendall was finally going to break it off with Allie.

I mean this was LA, my dreams were basically coming true! What ruins it is that I got a freaking killer chasing after me.

Oh, how I loved my life.

~Kendall's POV~

"Dude, are you really that nervous about talking to Allie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt her." I answered.

Good thing Logan didn't know I liked Mari. He would kill me.

"I think you'll be fine. You don't have to worry about it." Logan answered.

We gave each other a brotherly hug.

I could only hope today would work out all right.

~Later that night; Down by the Palmwoods pool~

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around for the girls.

I checked my watch again, I just couldn't find them.

Maybe they were running late…

I ran past some girls with Camille. It seemed really urgent. I couldn't help but think about what Katie said. It sent shivers down my spine.

I saw Allie; her back was turned to me.

"Allie!" I called. "I need to talk to you!"

"Kendall?"

~Camille's POV~

We moved to one of the blue tents. It was too crowded, and we would be easily overheard.

"Okay, time to take your positions." I told them, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Got it," Shania said. She opened the tent so I could see clearly, and the other two went out the back.

I heard the Jones' girl's voices.

In five, four, three, two-

Gunshots rang out. People started to scream.

Mission complete.


	19. Chapter 18

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~A few minutes before the gunshots~

~Kendall's POV~

"Hello, Allie." I tried to smile.

"Hey," She shad, shyly. "What did you want?"

Before I could answer one gunshot rang out. People started screaming, but one scream sounds too familiar.

"MARIBELLE!" I screamed.

I ran through the crowd, trying to find her. Nothing could happen to her!

There she was. She was near the pool, backing slowly to possible death. A person with a mask over their head was pointing a gun at her, straight at her chest.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled at the person.

The person glanced at me, and then returned to face Maribelle. The finger started to pull the trigger.

I knew I had a small chance to save Maribelle. I bent forward and as the hand almost pulled the trigger the whole way, I leaped. I knocked Maribelle and myself into the water.

I felt the bullet graze my skin slightly. But I was happy. At least Maribelle was safe.

~James's POV~

I heard screaming. I was going to meet Abby, but this disaster happened.

I faintly heard Abby scream. I looked around and took off running.

There was Abby. She was up against a wall, a gun pointed at her head by a masked person.

"GET THE H*LL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

I charged at the masked person.

Before the person could react, I punched them square in the face. I grabbed the person by their shirt collar and threw them into the wall.

"C'mon, Abby, let's go." I said.

She only nodded and ran after me.

After we were far enough away, I pulled her into my arms. She started sobbing.

"It's okay, Abby. It's okay." I said, over and over again.

"Oh, James," She sobbed. "I- I love you,"

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

~Carlos's POV~

Christa and I were strolling along, hand-in-hand, when the shootings started.

"Carlos!" She clutched onto me.

"Come on, Chrissie, let's go." I said, pulling her along.

A person in a mask, with a gun, blocked our path. "Not so fast," It was a girl's voice.

She had the gun pointed at Christa. "Move away and you won't get hurt. Only the girl has to die."

"Carlos!" Christa screeched.

I moved over by her, and I sheltered her in my arms.

"If you want to kill Christa, you have to kill me first." I stated.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos," The killer sighed. 'I can't kill you, you're perfect. But I will kill your little girlfriend here."

I moved in front of Christa so now, she was shielded completely.

"I would like to see you try." I said.

The killer moved forward but then fell over onto the ground.

"What the…?" I trailed off, looking where the killer once stood.

There was Logan.

"Logan, thank goodness." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How'd you knock her out?" Christa asked, peeking out from behind me.

"Pressure points," Logan said, simply. He was kicking the body on the ground lightly.

"Thanks," Christa and I both said.

"Yeah, we better get going though. Before she wakes up." Logan said.

We took off, trying to find the others. Then we saw Kendall pulling Maribelle up from the pool.

"Maribelle!" Logan yelled, running towards them.

~Kendall's POV~

Logan, Carlos, and Christa were running up to us.

"Maribelle, please. Wake up," I whispered.

I decided the only thing to do was moth-to-mouth recitation.

"Maribelle!" Logan said, while I was kissing her.

"Ohmigosh! Is she going to be okay?" Christa screeched.

"Just let Kendall do what he's doing, Chrissie." Carlos told Christa.

After a few minutes, Maribelle coughed, and got up some. "Kendall?" She asked, shakily.

"Mari!" I hugged her tightly. "I was so worried."

"You saved me Kendall." She said, looking up at me.

Then in front of everyone, she kissed me. Of course I kissed back. This is how I wanted things to be between us.

"Kendall?" Allie's voice brought us back to reality.


	20. Chapter 19

How Does Love Happen?

**Christa and Melissa- BTRfanMeg**

**Maribelle- RunBabyRun8312**

**Abigail- abby1234**

**Allie- APlovesKendall55**

**Ashley- CoolDolphin42**

**Yara- xDanniBTR**

~Kendall's POV~

"Oh, crap," I muttered. "Allie…"

I turned around to face her.

She had some tears on her cheeks. "You were cheating on me? With my own sister?"

Maribelle looked away from her sister. She didn't want to deal with all of this.

"No, I wasn't cheating on you. I was going to break up with you, but I love Maribelle! Allie, I love her so much!" I said, glancing at Maribelle.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Allie asked.

I sighed. "Yes, it has. I was hoping you'd break up with me. I didn't want to hurt you, Allie."

"Well, Kendall, you did! I loved you, and you hurt me!"

"Allie, he didn't mean to." Maribelle said. "I always had a crush on him, and I kissed him, a lot. I'm sorry,"

"Mari, why would you do that though? You knew I loved Kendall!" Allie accused her.

"Allie! I'm trying to tell you! You just will not listen! I'm sorry but Kendall and I have something special." Maribelle snapped.

Allie looked like she was about to burst into more tears. "Kendall, since this is what you obviously wanted… we're over."

Allie's tears finally burst, and she ran back into the lobby.

'I'll go talk to her." Logan said, running after her.

"I love you, Maribelle." I told her.

"I love you too, Kendall." She answered.

~Christa's POV~

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" We all heard Katie yell that to someone.

Another voice joined Katie's. "Yes! You four! Camille and you other three with the masks! We know what you were planning!"

Abby, Carlos, James, Kendall, Maribelle, and I exchanged looks. We all headed for where the voices were coming from.

There was Katie and a girl about the age of 15, blocking Camille and three other scrummy-looking girls' way.

"Let us go!" One of them snarled.

"Shania! Shut up for now!" Camille snarled.

"What's going on here?" Abby asked.

Katie and the girl turned around.

"Camille and these girls tried to shoot you all." Katie stated.

The girl nodded in agreement. "They've been planning it for awhile."

"Who are you anyways?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Luna (Sapphire Luminescence). My dad is a cop, and I'm living here at the Palmwoods. I was helping Katie spoil their plans."

"We could have gotten away with it!" Another one of the mystery girls snarled.

'No, you really couldn't have." Katie said.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Bitters yelled, running out to where we were.

Behind him, I presumed it was Luna's father and some other cops.

"Camille Graham, you and your accomplices are under arrest." Luna's father said.

"What? Why am I under arrest?" Camille shrieked. "I had nothing to do with these people! I don't even know them!"

"Bulls**t, Camille." Luna said.

Katie brought out a tape recorder and pushed the play button. All of what Camille said came out… so it was true, what Katie said.

"Arrest them boys," Luna's father said.

All of the cops, drug them out of the Palmwoods.

"Finally the b**ch is gone." Maribelle smirked.

"It's about time." Abby agreed.

"And we finally can be together." Kendall said, hugging Mari.

Carlos and James pulled Abby and I close too.

I knew now, at this moment, I was going to have a good life. This was what my life was supposed to be like.

**So… this chapter seems like the ending… but it's not. There is one more chapter. This chapter explains what happens to them all over a course of five years. **

**I'm thankful for all you fans that have stuck with this story since the beginning, even though this is probably my worst one.**

**So thank you, and keep a look-out for the last chapter! **

**Xoxo, Megan**


	21. Chapter 20

How Does Love Happen?

~This is what happens over the course of a couple years~

~Christa's telling the story~

Life after the shooting was great. Everything we wanted to happen did.

Carlos and I got married at the age of 20. It's been blessed ever since. We have one daughter named Carlotta. I became a full-fledged actress and even took up some singing, thanks to Carlos's "singing lessons".

Big Time Rush was as strong as ever as a band.

After the band was over though, Carlos was talking about being a cop, just like his father.

That was fine by me, whatever made him happy, I was happy with.

Abby and James married a year after us. The magazines would not stop talking about their wedding for forever.

Abby and James had a baby boy named Jamie. A year after that, they had a daughter named Alice.

Abby became a singer, thanks to Rocque Records. She became the next Pop Diva.

James started his own hair care product line, which became even more popular then 'Kuda.

Abby and James were considered the next "Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt".

Maribelle and Kendall seemed to be the happiest out of all of us though.

They got married at the age of 19. They were finally happy that they could be a family.

Kendall and Maribelle had a set of twins named Marisol and Keyleigh. Three years after that, they had a baby boy named Zac.

Maribelle became the lead singer for an Alternative band. They soon became one of the top alternative bands out there.

After Big Time Rush, Kendall became a professional hockey player.

He got to live out both of his dreams. Hockey and Maribelle.

On the other hand, Allie and Logan were a somewhat different story. Allie was heartbroken over Kendall for a good while. Logan wasn't as heartbroken; he was just shocked that Maribelle didn't love him as much as he loved her.

All the while, Allie and Logan grew closer.

On Allie's 18th birthday, Logan finally got the nerve to ask Allie out.

They've been dating ever since.

Logan's been telling us though that lately, he's been getting ready to ask Allie to marry him, so it's all worked out.

Allie has lately started singing country music, and has gotten signed by the same person who produced Taylor Swift's music.

Logan has lately been taking medical courses online, so he's been planning on becoming a doctor after all.

Katie and Luna both became FBI Profilers. They were well known, and they put tons of criminals behind bars.

Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if Camille's plan did succeed? Duh, of course, we'd be dead, but I'm wondering… what would have happened to the guys?

But one thing is for certain, that shooting made all of stronger… and it helped us become closer than ever.

**And this is the end! ;)**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this story!**


End file.
